Words can be deceiving
by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: Sousuke and Momotarou are friends (with benefits?). Of course, that doesn't prevent drama from stepping in, especially when Momo isn't who he says he is. *Samezuka academy is a College here, so, aged up characters*
1. Here comes the heat

Hello! It's Friday, which means that I have time to write something. Today's story is about a ship that I find doesn't have enough fan-fiction written about it.

So here it is! It's not a one-shot. Well, actually I don't really know. Also I will most likely update my other stories on Sunday.

Enjoy!

...

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Not one bit. They were in high-school for Christ sake. It wasn't supposed to happen like this at all.

It explained why he wasn't feeling so well for the past month. He had to skip swim meets now. His excuse was that he just sick, (or possibly dying) but he knew something else was up. So when he started throwing up at two in the morning he wasn't hesitant anymore to go see a doctor.

"Mikoshiba, Momotarou."

He considered running back to his dorm for half a second, before following the nurse into yet another (waiting) room. Waiting for the doctor was another painful process in itself. What if he was dying? Surely he was too young. But still...

"Momotarou?"

A man in his late twenties shook his hand.

"Nice meeting you, doctor."

"Likewise. So, I heard that you weren't feeling well, can you describe the symptoms for me?"

"Yeah, I have a constant headache, hot flashes and I always vomit these days. Also, I have weird cravings?"

The doctor chuckled. "I think I know what's going on. While I run some tests on you, tell me a little about yourself."

Why do you want to know?

"Um okay. I'm almost in my second year of College, and I might have a slight beetle obsession."

"Mhm, and who's your alpha?"

This startled him.

"Haha... what? You know betas and alphas don't-"

"But you're no beta, are you? Your little suppressants won't work on me."

"How did you know?"

"Well that's easy. I'm a doctor, so I can pinpoint when your heat will happen. And trust me, it's very soon."

"B-but the suppressants!"

"In what situations don't they work?"

"Never! Unless...oh no. Nonono, It can't be. I can't be _pregnant_.."

The doctor smirked.

"Exactly, you got it. I'm guessing by your reaction the father doesn't know you're," he gestured to Momotarou, "you."

He thought back a month ago. They were _drunk._ It wasn't supposed to happen, they weren't supposed to hook up. Yet, all the sexual tension built up over the course of two years led to that moment. He honestly didn't think about protection or the sheer fact that he was fertile. The suppressants were working on him even. Why use them in the first place, right? Well here's the thing. All of his friends were either omegas or alphas, and they all coincidentally were together. Haru had Makoto. Nagisa had Rei. Gou had his brother and Nitori had Rin. It was simple. Yet, he was still and always boyfriend-less. He also knew that heats were best spent with an alpha, and he had no one. He knew that if he spent it alone he would most likely be in pain for a long while, so he thought why not skip the pain? Of course, that's a whimsy and flimsy excuse to do something life-changing like that. But he vividly remembers what his uncle drilled in his brain.

 _"You stupid omega. You worthless, annoying omega. No alpha would ever want you."_

Eight years. Eight years of living with that filth. Eight years of him coming back drunk from bars or clubs or parties, striking a blow to him or Seijuuro. He was thankful that he had his older brother, but he wasn't always strong enough. Sometimes, Sei would get knocked down and their uncle would...would do unspeakable things. It never went further than touching, but touching was more than enough. Despite his mean words, he would trail his hand up Momo's thighs, or grind against him, but his brother always got up and stood up for him. Of course he also fended for himself, but he was no match for a large male alpha. So, after moving in an apartment with his brother, he decided to take suppressants. His brother tried to convince him that he wasn't stupid or worthless, that there were caring alphas out there, but he didn't listen much. His mind was made up.

In his first year at Samezuka academy, he remembered speaking to Ai about heats. The other said that it was painful alone, but with an alpha it was memorable.

"But you're a beta. You wouldn't understand."

Wouldn't understand what? Didn't understand the feeling of loneliness? Didn't understand the pain? He's had his first heat before. Alone. It wasn't pleasant, not at all, but he survived it. He knew how it felt, how it all felt. After all, the suppressants didn't take away the longing to have an alpha of his own.

Sometimes he got jealous of Nitori, Nagisa and Haruka, they had alphas to watch over them. When other alphas would hit on them or flirt with them, Rin, Rei and Makoto would always be there to watch over them. To protect them. Sometimes during competitions, they held hands or shared discreet kisses. Momo always saw. He always longed for those things too.

'Stop your pathetic pity party,' he would chide to himself. Yeah, that didn't work a whole lot.

He just wished for one thing...

...

"If you don't have anyone, well~"

The doctor dared to slip his hand on Momotarou's thigh. Bad idea.

"Don't touch me!" Immediately panicked, Momo recoiled from the unwanted touch.

"If I didn't already have a mate, I'd just make you mine right here right now. Such a pretty omega. Yes you are~"

He wasn't used to compliments, but that didn't stop him from slapping the doctor. Doctor or not, this guy was a pervert.

Walking to the academy wasn't easy in winter. It also didn't help that he just got news that he was with-child. He stumbled through the entrance doors, and found Rin and Sousuke coaching a bunch of first years. He also noticed a girl standing next to them. A girl? Last time he checked, they weren't allowed in the academy.

"Yo, Momo! Come here." Rin waved him over.

"Hello Rin-senpai, Sousuke-senpai. Who's this?"

"Ah, yes. This is Asuka-chan. She's here to help the first years."

"I see, but I thought girls weren't allowed, here in the academy."

"Yes but they made an exception for Sousuke's girlfriend."

What? Girlfriend?! Since when?

That's also when he noticed the arm loosely hung around her waist, the loving look Sousuke was giving her, and oh god. This wasn't happening.

"I-" He was cut off when a wave of pain rolled over him, making him double over.

His heat hat started.

...

Disclaimer : This story is placed in the omega-verse, but I'm just saying that any information or details about it aren't 100% exact. I am only an amateur, just trying to make things fit for the story.


	2. Secret's out

He didn't have time to properly excuse himself, but right now, he didn't care. He needed help. And so he called upon the only person who knew his secret.

"Seijuuro?" He shuddered into his phone.

"Hey! I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep-"

"Fuck."

He stumbled into his dorm room where Nitori was innocently doing his homework.

"Hello Mo-"

He hastily made his way to their bathroom, completely ignoring his friend's greeting, and retched into the toilet.

His roommate was immediately at his side. "Momo! What's wrong?"

"Senpai, where do you go for your heat?" He asked while panting.

Ai blushed. "What?"

"Please, just answer my question."

"Well I go to Rin's room. You know, and Sousuke comes here."

Yeah, like that time he got me pregnant.

"Yes, but before you had Rin, where would you go?"

"Oh, the infirmary. It always takes in Omegas when they-"

"Everything's dizzy. Please, can you tell Rin to call his sister and she can tell Sei."

"Tell Sei what? Momo! What's going on."

"I tried to reach him, but he won't answer. He won't-...Hey Ai, did you know Sousuke-senpai has a girlfriend?"

"That doesn't matter right now! Momo, tell me what's wrong, let me help you."

"Please, just bring me to the infirmary. Tell the nurses I'm..." he was drifting off into an uncomfortable sleep.

"Tell them what? I swear to god, Momo don't die on me!"

"I'm not dying...I'm just going into heat."

There was a pregnant pause. (No pun intended)

"What the hell!? I'll go get Rin."

...

"...hat...hap...ed?!"

"Wh...ell u..bef..?!"

"He c...li...his."

He could hear voices surrounding him, three to be exact.

He was still in pain, but he didn't feel like he was going implode this time. He groaned a couple times before opening his eyes.

Gold met aquamarine.

"Look who's up."

"Where am I?"

"The infirmary, like you wanted."

"I wanted? What hap-"

"So you think lying to us is acceptable, huh?" Spoke Sousuke.

"Wha- oh. That."

"Yes, that."

"Look, you don't know me or my reasons, so drop it, okay?" He didn't need Sousuke's attitude right now.

"No, I will not drop it. I thought we were a team! I thought we were friends. Friends don't keep secrets."

"Please, Sousuke-"

"Don't call me that. Only my friends call me by my name."

Momo whimpered. "Please, just give me time-"

"You've had time! Two years! Two years to tell us, two years of fake friendship, I don't know why you think you need more time."

"You don't know what I've been through Sousuke! You don't know _me_!"

He sneered. "Obviously not."

"Alright, enough you two!" Rin cut the tension in the room. "Sousuke," he glared at his friend,"Drop. It."

So he did, and he left the room without a second glance. No one spoke for a while.

"Are you feeling better Momo?" That was Nitori, genuinely worried and confused, Nitori. So many things happened in the past month that he barely had time to think straight, not to mention spend much time with Rin.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks, by the way, for getting help."

His friend only waved the comment off. "So, you're really an omega?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Would you hate me if I said yes?"

"No, of course not. Like you said everyone has their reasons. I won't assume yours."

At least he still had one friend.

"Thank you. Both of you. Would you know, by any chance, if my brother has responded to his phone?"

"Ah. Yes, he has. He's on his way actually. He didn't sound too happy."

"I see. Thanks for calling him, I'll deal with him once he comes."

It took a few minutes before the oldest Mikoshiba brother came into the infirmary in tow of his girlfriend, Kou (Gou?).

"Momo!" Seijuuro rushed to his brother's side.

"Hello Nii-chan, I'm glad you came. Could we speak alone?"

"Of course." Sei gave a look to Rin and the latter ushered his boyfriend and his sister out of the room.

When it was just him and his brother, the latter started to interrogate him.

"What happened."

"I'm in heat."

"I can smell that. Why? What about the suppressants?"

He looked away from his older brother. He couldn't tell him, yet he had to.

"They stopped working."

"That's impossible."

"Unless..."

"Unless? Unless what?"

"Unless an Omega becomes pregnant."

"But- but you're not. You're a virgin, you're my innocent little brother. Who would've-," he started seeing red. "WHICH IDIOT DID THIS TO YOU?!"

There was an overpowering scent of Alpha pheromones.

"Sei! Calm down. It was an accident because that person was under the impression that I was a beta and that they couldn't get me pregnant. We were too drunk to think properly. This is all my fault."

The other took deep breaths. "It's not. It's really not." ... "Who was it."

"Someone in the academy..."

"Come on, tell me Momo. Tell me so I can-"

"Woah. If I tell you, you have to stay calm and you can't tell anyone of my...situation."

"Fine. But I'm not promising anything."

Momo rolled his eyes knowing this was the best he was going to get out of his brother.

"It's Sousuke."

"...I see. And does he remember?"

"I don't think so. It doesn't matter. He's most likely not going to be part of my life anymore."

"Why not? You're amazing, and I see the way he looks at you, and...he wasn't in the room when I came. Why couldn't he be your Alpha?"

"Because he has a girlfriend."

Sei clenched his fists. Sousuke, that idiot. That Mother Fu-

"So what're you going to do with the child?"

"That's the thing." He took a deep breath, "I'm getting an abortion."

...

Hey hey hey! Guess who's not dead. Not yet...


	3. Conflicted mind

A/N - This chapter is focused on Sousuke. Enjoy!

...

Was life supposed to be this confusing?

 _"Sousuke, meet Asuka, she does competitive swimming as well."_

In all honesty, Sousuke had no interest in this woman. Actually, he had no interest in any woman. Yes, he knew Rin was trying to set him up, but it wasn't working. For him, at least. It was, however, working for her. She suddenly got all flustered and shy, trying to look cute. It wasn't working. He didn't want anything to do with her, yet, he wasn't brought up to be impolite, his parents surely taught him better than that.

 _"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Asuka."_

 _"Y-you too! I heard you enjoyed swimming as well."_

Wow, what an astute observation. It's not like he attended a swimming school or anything. _He only nodded in response, looking desperately at Rin, trying to make silent conversation with his eyes_. ' _Please, get her away. Make an excuse or something, I don't care.'_ Apparently, his friend was having none of it.

 _"I'll leave you two love birds alone."_

Once by themselves, they got to know each other better. As days went by, he got used to her presence and bubbly personality. It was awfully familiar. Of course, Momotarou. He had the same cheery spirit that had grown on him as well. As he compared the two, he was aware that they held more in common than just their optimism. Both of them were coiffed with short and puffy locks, they both had a beetle obsession, and they were both of a short stature. Maybe the reason he became fond of her was because she resembled Momo so much.

 _"You're so handsome in the moonlight, Sousuke."_

No. He couldn't stop thinking of that night.

 _"You're drunk, Momo. You're not yourself."_

 _"I know I'm drunk, silly, we both are."_ No, only one was. _He_ _giggled slightly, leaving Sousuke flustered, "but I meant everything I said. I just don't have enough courage to tell you how I feel when I am sober."_

 _Sousuke felt like he was flying. Soaring. He was on a high from this flushed and undone Momo, ready to be taken._

He doesn't remember a thing. At first, he thought maybe they just weren't talking about it. After weeks passed by, he started thinking. He doesn't know. He doesn't remember. So, brokenhearted, he accepted that they were only a one night thing. A one night stand.

...

It wasn't fair. Why couldn't Alphas get with Betas? Why were Omegas the only ones they could mate with? He wanted to be with Momo for the longest time, but he just couldn't. It was forbidden, in every way.

But when Nitori came running towards him, yelling that Momotarou was going into heat, his heart almost stopped. Heat? Impossible. Well, maybe not so much. If he thought about it, Momo never straight out said that he was a Beta. His lack of scent and heats we're the most obvious proofs that he was indeed one, but those could both be countered easily with medication. But why would he go through all that trouble? Maybe...maybe he was just a late bloomer.

He and Rin exchanged a worried look, before running back to Nitori's dorm room. They were hit with the impact of the smell before they even arrived at its source. Alphas were gathering at the door, hungry and lustful looks in their eyes. Sousuke growled instinctively, hating that he had competition. Competition? He had a girlfriend, right? But that was only because Momo was a Beta. Now that he wasn't, well...well what? Was he going to break-up with Asuka? If so, what would he tell her? 'Oh yeah, by the way, I only dated you because you looked like someone I know.' Definitely not.

Rin and Nitori exchanged a knowing look. Sousuke was getting defensive over Momotarou. They knew there were sparks between their two teammates, they just had to work it out. Rin only wanted what was best for his friend, that's why he introduced him to Asuka. Now, the latter didn't seem to make him happy, not as happy as he was to see their red-headed friend.

...

Carrying Momo to the infirmary was an easy task. Hearing the nurse confirm that his friend was indeed an Omega, was not. He was in a blind rage, spewing petty arguments against Momo, doing whatever he could to hide his excitement and frustration. All this time, they could have been together all this time. But no, they weren't. And now he had real-fake feelings for his girlfriend, yet, he was totally enamored with Momotarou.

Was College supposed to be this confusing?


End file.
